Powerpuff Girls: Black Virus
'Powerpuff Girls: Black Virus '(name not final) is a TV series created by Thibo1102. The first episode transcript will be probably released around 26 March, 2016. Plot Ah, the beautiful Townsville, such a lovely place. That's what it used to be, until a dangerous virus caused some strange things to happen... Three little girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, also got infected with the virus, and must protect Townsville from those who use the virus' superpowers for evil! Characters Protagonists * '''Blossom Utonium: '''Blossom is mainly the same as her original counterpart, only she didn't have superpowers at first, as Element X was never added. In fact, she got her superpowers after being infected with the virus. * '''Bubbles Utonium: '''Bubbles is mainly the same as her original counterpart, only she didn't have superpowers at first, as Element X was never added. In fact, she got her superpowers after being infected with the virus. * '''Buttercup Utonium: '''Buttercup is mainly the same as her original counterpart, only she didn't have superpowers at first, as Element X was never added. In fact, she got her superpowers after being infected with the virus. * '''Profesor Utonium: '''Drake Utonium is mostly the same as his original counterpart, however, his first name is revealed to be Drake. * '''K9: '''K9 is the Utonium Family's robotic dog, he often helps the Professor in the lab, and occasionally helps the Powerpuff Girls save Townsville. * '''The Mayor of Townsville: '''The Mayor is still as goofy as in the original series, but he is a tad taller, and wears glasses instead of a monocle. * '''Miss Bellum: '''Sara Bellum almost remained entirely the same, however, her hair is a little bit darker than in the original. Villains * '''Mojo Jojo: '''Unlike in the original, Mojo was never Professor Utonium's lab assistant, but was merely a zoo monkey. People made fun of him, he wanted revenge, and the virus turning him into a humanoid monkey was his opportunity. * '''HIM: '''Unlike many other characters with superpowers in the series, HIM was never infected by the virus, he was an ancient demonic being who was sealed underground for millenia of years, until he was finally accidentally freed by a group of explorers. * '''Roach Coach: '''This old hobo used to live in an abandoned building, asking people for food and sanctuary, but everyone turned this old insect lover away, after he got infected by the virus, he wanted to get his revenge. His design is entirely different to his original design, he has green-ish skin, and antennas. * '''The Virus: '''The Virus can be considered to be the main villain of the series, appearing in almost every single episode, and being the cause of (most of) the other villains. Episodes Trivia * The Professor's first name being "Drake" is inspired by the anime "Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z", in which Utonium's first name is also Drake. ** Mojo Jojo actually being a zoo animal rather than Utonium's assistant is also inspired by Powerpuff Girls Z. Category:Thibo1102 Category:Powerpuff Girls: Black Virus Category:TV Series